


Red and Blue, Me and You

by scarredangels



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Matt's soulmate is a secret, Soulmate AU, Tom and Tord fluff, TomTord ftw, Tord is a smol bean, Tord is youngest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredangels/pseuds/scarredangels
Summary: In this world, everyone has a soulmate. When you have seen them, permanent words appear on your arm. The words written on your arm are the first words you hear escape your soulmate's lips. However, if you never lay eyes on your soulmate, words will never appear.Tord, a Norwegian boy, moves to Britain and enters a new High School. He knows for a fact no words were on his arm before he came to Britain. But without realizing it, ink has permanently appeared on his arm when his gaze lands on a certain spiky-haired male.





	1. Extremely Short Biographies

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is my first attempt at a Soulmate AU. Tbh, I am a huge TomTord shipper and if you don't like it, I suggest you don't read it because there's a LOT of TomTord fluff. Also, the story follows around from Tord's pov, so you only know what's going on in our favorite Norwegian's head :^)
> 
> Btw, this isn't a chapter. It's only a vERY short bio on the main characters in this story.

Tord Larren: Norwegian  
Age; 16  
Likes; Red, Guns, Inventing, Hentai, Troublemakers (Like himself of course)  
Dislikes; Unknown  
Word(s); "It was not!"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Thomas Ridge: British  
Age; 17  
Likes; Susan (His bass), Blue, Smirnoff, Kittens, Water (Like big bodies of it, such as the ocean, pools etc.)  
Dislikes; Eduardo and his gang (Jon and Mark), 16 year old red-hooded Norwegians with light brown devil-like hair  
Word(s); "Ah!"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Edward Gloden: British  
Age; 17  
Likes; Cola, His friends Tom and Matt, Green, Nice/Kind people, Ringo (His pet cat)  
Dislikes; Eduardo, Mean/Rude people  
Word(s); N/A  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Matthew Hars: British  
Age; 16 and a half (yes, that half is important)  
Likes; Matthew Hargreaves, Mirrors, Matthew Hargreaves, Purple, Matthew Hargreaves, Todd Tim + Edd, Matthew Hargreaves, Stuffed animals  
Dislikes; Nothing  
Word(s); "Mind helping me out?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Eduardo Neil: New Yorkian  
Age; 18  
Likes; Diet Cola, Being 1st, Winning, Green, Jon  
Dislikes; Edd + his friends, Losing  
Word(s); "O-Okay..."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Jon Llewegdir: New Yorkian  
Age; 17  
Likes; Blue, Eduardo, Messing with Edd + his friends  
Dislikes; Anyone who picks on Eduardo or Mark  
Word(s); "Pfft, Hey! Come on over here!"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Mark Sevaergrah: New Yorkian  
Age; 17  
Likes; Eduardo + Jon, Popcorn, Purple  
Dislikes; Edd, Matt, Tom  
Word(s); N/A  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Paul ter Voorde: Unknown  
Age; 19  
Likes; Unknown  
Dislikes; Unknown  
Word(s); Unknown  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Patryck Dududulewicz: Dutch  
Age; 19  
Likes; Unknown  
Dislikes; Unknown  
Word(s); Unknown


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short amount of text! I promise chapters will start getting longer !

⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The red-hooded Norwegian boy grinned at himself. He was currently fixing up his hair in the mirror, getting ready for his first day at a new school in Britain. Basically, he was starting himself a new life.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The boy, Tord, was originally from Norway but— well, lets save his story for another time shall we?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He was actually looking forward to making new friends, since his old ones were lame. Tord winked at his reflection, pulling his backpack strap over his shoulder and stumbling out of the bathroom. Paul and Patryck were waiting for him in the living room of their shared apartment. The only reason Tord lived with the two was because he had no where else to go and these two were like older brothers to him.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Ready to go kid?" Paul questioned, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Tord nodded in response, noticing Patryck holding a napkin with a nicely prepared sandwich in it. Patryck smiled at Tord, handing the sandwich to him, "Here. You need to eat something".  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Thanks", Tord responded, his Norwegian accent ringing in his own ears. Grabbing the sandwich, Tord began heading out when Paul called out "Remember to make a good first impression! Don't get into any trouble!"

Tord grinned mischievously. "'Course not! You can count on me!" He called back. Tord heard the laugh of his two friends through the closed door, smiling to himself. He was grateful for the two, and though he would never admit it, he cared about them both deeply.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He made his way to the school, munching on the sandwich every now and then. After a few minutes- maybe about 10-15?- of walking, Tord had finally made it to the school campus. It was quite big he had to admit. He made his way to the school's office in order to retrieve his schedule and whatnot. All around him, the Norwegian heard British accents. He felt kind of weird, realizing he'd be the only one sounding strange...  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Oh hello there! You must be Tord, the new student!" A female voice called out. Tord looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. A lady approached him, a big smile on her face. "I'm Ms.Holguin, the one in charge of attendance. And- oh!" She pulled out a floded up schedule from her pocket. At this, Tord raised an eyebrow.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Haha, sorry about it being all crinkled", She muttered sheepishly, handing him his schedule. "I have also called down a student to show you around our campus. You'll love it here! I promise!"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Tord tuned the lady out, staring at his schedule. First period. Math. Lovely. He blinked as a hand waved in front of his eyes. Tord looked up, seeing not the la- Ms.Holguin- but a boy looking around his age with big brown eyes. "Hey! You okay there?" The boy asked in, of course, a British accent.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He was wearing a green hoodie and dark grey pants. His shoes were a bright green, matching his hoody. He had dark brown shaggy hair and he looked to be one of those guys who would always do their best to help. But then again, he could be a good deciever for all Tord knew.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Yes, sorry. I'm Tord" The shaggy haired boy smiled brightly at Tord. "The name's Eddward! But you can just call me Edd!" He exclaimed cheerfully.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
About 15 minutes later, the two boys laughed together as Edd led the Norwegian to his class, after the tour was over of course. Just before Tord opened the door to the class, Edd perked up. "Hey, you should join my friends and I at lunch! They'd love to meet you!" Tord blinked once before nodding and smiling.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Sounds great Edd".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And I apologize if a few things didn't make sense;; I'm not that great at English uw,u


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I forgot to mention beforehand, this story is solely about the characters. N o t the real life counterparts.

"Sooo, your name's Tord huh?" A petite chocolate haired girl asked.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Tord currently sat in his Chemistry class, bored out of his mind. He was seated next to a girl who sat a bit too close for his comfort. She smiled up at him, eyes twinkling brightly.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Yeah.. And you are?" She seemed to frown, her eyes flickering to her arm for the slightest bit, before smiling, less enthusiastically this time. "May". The conversation seemed to end as she shifted away from Tord and focused her attention on the teacher. 'Weird', Tord thought to himself.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
After what felt like hours, the class ended and the Norwegian stuffed all his things into his red backpack, not caring if any papers got wrinkled. He quickly rose from his chair and exited the classroom, noticing that his seat partner, May, had acted like he didn't exist at all.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The red-hooded male made his way into the lunchroom, immediatly feeling a bit nervous. Um, where was he supposed to go? Who would he hang out with? Tord panicked and turned quickly to leave the cafeteria before bumping into another body.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Watch it kid" A deep voice with an unfamiliar accent called out. Tord opened his grey eyes, realizing the guy he crashed into was none other than Edd- wait no. That wasn't Edd. "Uuh, sorry.." Tord muttered before awkwardly brushing past the guy who looked like an older, and ruder, version of Edd.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Come on Tom! Admit it! You know it was on purpose!"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"It was not!"

"Guys! Did you hear me?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Tord perked up at the familiar British accent around the corner. Not wanting to seem like a weirdo, the Norwegian acted like he was just casually walking down the hallway. From the corner of his eye, he recognized Edd walking with two other males he didn't think he'd seen before. One of them was a Ginger with a square-ish chin. He wore a purple hoodie and a green overcoat with blue jeans. The other guy had long spiky brown hair and a blue hoodie with black jeans and checkered shoes. The weird thing was, his eyes were all black. Was he wearing contacts or something?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Hey Tord! Earth to Tord?!" Tord snapped out of his thoughts and immediatly felt his face flush, realizing he was staring at the blue-hooded male. "Ah!" He cleared his throat before smiling, "Hey Edd"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Hi! I'm Matt!" The Ginger exclaimed in an overly cheery mood. "Tord", The Norwegian responded, nodding his head. He then turned his head to the spiky haired guy, tilting his head slightly out of curiosity. "The name's Tom", He said in a slightly deep British accent. "Oh.." Was all that came out of Tord's mouth.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Luckily, Edd came to the rescue. "SO, you joining us Tord?" The Norwegian's eyes widened a tad bit, almost unnoticable. "Joining you for what?"   
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Edd laughed merrily. "For lunch!" Tord nodded slowly, "Yeah.. Yeah, I am".  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
A few minutes later, Tord sat awkwardly across from Tom and Matt. Edd had gone to get a Cola from the school's vending machine. Suddenly, Tord felt out of place without Edd there to make him feel welcome. He was kind of intimidating- Tom. His current expression made him seem either angry or rude. And it looked like the guy was looking straight at him. But then again, it wasn't possible to tell where he was looking.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Hey Todd, is there something on my face?" Matt randomly asked. "I misplaced my mirror and I can't find it!" Tord was totally oblivious to Matt's voice. Not on purpose though, he didn't realize Matt meant 'Tord' when he said 'Todd'.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Tom rolled his eyes. "It's Tord, Matt". Matt blinked once in confusion before lighting up, "You're right! By the way, Tom I've been meaning to tell you..." Tord droned out Matt's voice, trying to find out where Tom was looking. Without realizing it, he had been leaning over the table just a bit to get a better look at Tom's eyes.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" Edd questioned, sliding in next to Tord. The Norwegian jumped, hitting his legs underneath the table and leaning away from it, falling backwards. His back landed with a thump on the ground.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
'Dritt!' Tord mentally cursed, quickly rolling over on all fours while on the ground. He stood a bit too quickly, stumbling to regain his balance. Edd was by his side in an instant, placing his hand on Tord's shoulder to steady him. "You alright?" Tord noded, his face flushing. His gaze fell on Tom..and Matt. So much for great first impressions. The slightest trace of a smile was on Tom's lips while Matt looked absolutely shocked.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
A few students had laughed at Tord's failure, only making him even more flustered. He crossed his arms, sitting at the table and sticking his tongue out at Tom. Tom rose an eyebrow at his action and Edd sat by Tord once again.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Soon enough, it seemed everyone in the lunchroom had forgotten about Tord falling. And the four were having a nice time at their table. That was, until Tord decided to flick a piece of lettuce from the salad on his plate. Surprisingly, the piece of lettuce flew pretty far for a leaf, hitting Tom in the face.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"The hell?" He had said, rubbing his face but not feeling anything there. He looked down, lifting the piece of lettuce from his black jeans and glaring at Tord. "What was that for?" ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Tord grinned. "Oohh, sorry. You see, my fingers slipped". Now that he had gotten a little comfortable around these guys, Tord wanted to go back to doing what he does best. Starting trouble. He didn't know why, but he wanted to anger the blue-hooded male. Tom almost growled, grabbing a handful of the corn pieces the school served and throwing them at Tord.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Until the end of lunch, Tom and Tord continuosly threw food at each other and yelling insults at one another. Matt was screaming about how they were going to get something nasty on his face or into his hair. Edd only sweatdropped animatedly, standing aside and experiencing the whole thing.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The bell rang and Tom leaned forward to flick Tord's forehead. He then stood and straightened himself, leaving the table to his next class. Tord realized Edd had left sometime between their food fight and Matt was no where to be seen. He looked down at the mess around their table and smacked his hands down on the table, standing quickly. "Drittsekk!" He shouted loudly.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Tom's laugh could be heard as he exited the lunchroom, leaving the mess to Tord.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is coming veeery soon :)
> 
> Oh yeah, and the "Word(s)" in the bio is the words that are written on their arm. i.e. "It was not!" is written on Tord's arm.


End file.
